Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle shift operating device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle shift operating device having an adjustment arrangement for adjusting a rest position of an operating lever.
Background Information
Bicycle operating devices are usually provided on a bicycle for a rider to operate various bicycle components such as operating brakes and changing gears. The bicycle operating devices that are used for changing gears are often called shifters. Most mechanical shifters use a control cable that connects the shifter to a gear changing device for shifting the gear changing device between gears. Some shifters use a single operating lever to perform both upshifting operations and downshifting operations, while other shifters use a first operating lever to perform upshifting operations and a second operating lever to perform downshifting operations. Also some shifters integrate braking into one of the operating levers. In the case of a road bicycle with a dropdown handlebar, shifters that perform a dual function of shifting and braking are sometimes referred to as a brifter. In some cases, a brake lever that is integrated into to the shifter such that the brake lever has the dual function. Examples of brake/shift operating devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,675 to Nagano (assigned to Shimano, Inc), U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,683 to Romano (assigned to Campagnolo) and U.S. Publication Patent No. 2007-0012137 to Dal Pra' (assigned to Campagnolo).